Typically an item of clothing serves a single purpose. In the fashion industry clothing and accessories are created largely with a single, direct use in mind. Modifying existing clothing articles to suit another purpose is generally done in a home and in an ad hoc manner. Retail locations that offer the re-purpose or modification of existing articles of clothing are largely restricted to seamstress or tailor shops and tend to be costly. The modification of existing articles of clothing is generally not done by most individuals because of the lack of sewing knowledge and skill or due to issues of cost, even for articles of clothing that are casual and are not expected to be used in other than casual situations.